


Petals

by simpheart



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F, i die for slow burn ships ok, i mention astarion and lae'zel once so im not tagging them, my pc is a hermit elf wizard who i wanted to have poor charisma stats but the game said no, repost from tumblr, this is really short but i've been thinking about it since she mentioned liking these gd flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpheart/pseuds/simpheart
Summary: Shadowheart did promise to show her a night orchid, after all.
Relationships: Shadowheart (Baldur's Gate)/Female Elf, Shadowheart (Baldur's Gate)/Player Character, shadowheart/pc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Petals

Xildi finds herself shaking off shock as Shadowheart leads her off the path, leaving behind a curious Astarion and peeved Lae’zel. One moment things were fine and the next the half-elf had snatched her wrist and tugged her along with no words.

They stop suddenly -- or Shadowheart does and the light mauve haired elf finds herself bumping into her. Her muffle of an apology is cut short as she makes an attempt to peek at whatever has caught the woman’s attention.

Shadowheart, who remains silent as ever, kneels down and reaches out to the array before her. Ice blue eyes follow the cleric’s hands until they finally land on what caused them to stray to begin with.

“I thought I saw it over here earlier.” 

Tilting her head, Xildi kneels down as well. “Is this a night orchid?”

Humming in confirmation, Shadowheart’s hands linger around the flower, as if she’s torn whether or not she wants to pluck it.

“They’re very pretty,” offers the wizard, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. If their days together taught the elf anything, it was not to pry. “There must be magic to preserve it.”

“What? You think I should _keep_ it?” Shadowheart asks in a defiant tone, fingertips brushing the white petals carefully. It’s mostly a bluff, Xildi thinks, as the half elf’s gaze never leaves the blooming flower. 

“Sure,” she says carefully as she reaches out to the stem. Briefly their hands brush and the wizard does her best not to jump at the accidental touch. Gloved fingertips gently wrap around the stem and she gives Shadowheart a questioning look. “You like them, right? Why not take one with you?”

“That’s… sweet of you to think,” she finally says after a long moment, something close to a bashful look is directed her way before her typical frown eases its way onto her face once more. Instead of picking it, she dusts her knees and stands. With a sigh she puts her hands on her hips.

Xildi glances up once to Shadowheart, who pointedly casts her gaze elsewhere. Settling her mind, the wizard tugs gently and smiles as she stands. Innocently, she holds her hand out to the cleric who nearly begrudgingly meets her eyes.

“You’re serious?”

Xildi blinks, not quite sure what to say. Instead she pushes the night orchid closer to the half elf with tight lips. 

Shadowheart stays quiet for a few moments, clearly in thought. Idly, Xildi finds temptation in using the mindflayer’s power to know what’s holding her back, but knows the consequences are likely not worth the outcome. After what seems like ages, a faint smile glows on Shadowheart’s face. “Thank you,” she whispers, as if their companions could truly hear them this far off the path. 

Shadowheart takes the night orchid from her, holding it close for a short moment. Finally she shifts and tucks the flower away safely and turns back to where they left Astarion and Lae’zel. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
